Who's To Say
by The Magical Talking Cookie
Summary: Matt's a teacher, blah blah, I'm not very good at this XD Rated M for Yaoi in later chapters. Reviews would be nice. Name change.
1. Teacher Time

Just when the days start getting colder  
I walk the streets I never knew  
And there's some words I never told you  
The sound rings out like the truth

Matt rubbed his eyes and sat up as the phone rang.

"Let the machine get it..." Tai said groggily.

"No, somebody'd calling, they must want something." Matt replied, picking up the phone from the bedside table.

"Hello?" he asked, his eyes slowly closing.

"HEY MATT!" TK shouted.

Matt jumped and hesitantly replied, "What? Why are you shouting!"

"Did I wake you?"

Matt looked at the clock. "Yes...yes you did." he replied.

"Oh, well, I thought you may have been awake because it's saturday."

"What does that have to do with you calling?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that Kari and I are getting married!"

Matt's eyes widened and he nearly dropped the phone trying to wake Tai.

"WHAT?" Tai shouted.

"TK and Kari, they're getting married!"

Tai sat up and grabbed the phone. "You are? You're not kidding? You're being completely honest?"

"MATT! TK and Kari are getting married!"

Matt just stared at Tai and turned around, walking into the living room.

----------And if you could see  
what's come over me  
then you would know  
Cause I'm walking free  
the wind at my back  
Bathed in afterglow---------

Yamato and Taichi Ishida. The two fell in love some time after highschool, have been together ever since, and couldn't be happier. They shared a strong relationship with their younger siblings, who had also fallen in love with one another, the only differance is that Yamato and Tai were already married.

----------And as I sit here in this dark room  
All I seem to feel is light  
And I see color  
I see the maroon  
In the blood of this life that's ours---------

Matt flicked through the channels on the television while lounging about on the couch. "Yamato..." Tai said quietly, steping into the room.

"What is it Tai?" Matt asked, directing his attention to Tai.

"When are you going back to work?"

"What made you decide to ask that?"

"Well, the team only plays during one part of the year, after that, I don't have a job until spring. Somebody here has to bring in some money while I'm on vacation."

"Well why can't you just get another job?"

"Becuase, when soccer season starts I'll be traveling again, meaning I won't be able to work."

"Good point...I suppose I could finish my last few college courses and get a job..."

"It would really help Yami." Tai smiled his devilish smile that drove Matt crazy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just remember, these are night courses, I won't be home at night."

"I know. It's only for a few months, what could I possibly do wrong?"

--------Just when the days start getting longer  
I walk the streets I never knew  
The sun comes out for you-------

Let's just say that while Matt was off to college, Tai was calling maids, repairmen, and even firemen.

It was the night, Matt's graduation. He, among several other people, mostly older people, were excited to finally recieve their degree.

"Yamato Ishida..." the man behind the podium handed Matt his degree and he looked at Tai, who was sticking his tongue out. Matt stuck his tongue out and laughed going back to his seat.

That night, Tai and Matt celebrated...if you know what I mean...

---------And if you could see  
what's come over me  
then you would know  
Cause I'm walking free  
the wind at my back  
Bathed in afterglow---------

"So what have you been studying for anyway?" Tai asked, making the two of them some coffee as Matt sat at the kitchen table and read the paper.

"I wanna be a teacher Tai. I've always wondered what it would be like to teach our youth, ya know?"

"No, I don't know. I hated school, no way in hell you could get me to go back."

Matt giggled behind his paper and looked up as Tai brought him his coffee.

"You're an athlete, I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Whatever. I can't wait till the new school year starts, maybe then we could meet some parents and they could give us some tips."

"On what?"

"Raising a baby stupid."

"Tai, we're both men, do you expect me to just drop a baby out of my ass?"

"Yami, we've got to work on our language. And no, I mean adopting...or medicle ways."

Matt sighed. "Fine, we're go to the clinic tomorrow."

"THANK YOU YAMI!"

The whole day, all Tai could talk about was having a baby. "TAI! Shut up!"

"Yes Yami..." he obediantly answered.

"What are we having for dinner Yami, I'm starved."

"Well, tonight we're ordering pizza, I have to go to a meeting tonight regarding the new school year, and I can't cook tonight."

"Aww...okay..." Tai said, picking up the phone and ordering the pizza.


	2. Survalence

-----Stand up straight  
Do your trick  
Turn on the stars  
Jupiter shines so bright  
When you're around  
They tell us slow down,  
We're too young you need to grow  
The speed's the key  
And they don't know who we are-----

Matt anticipated his first day of school...teaching that is...and when the day finally arrived, he was more excited than ever.

Tai walked into the kitchen...no Matt. Into the living room...no Matt. Into the bedroom...no Matt, but there was a note.

"Morning Sleepy Head,

If you're reaing this insted of showering he with your oh so sweet morning smiles, then I'm already gone. This sounds so cliched, right? Haha, just keep on reading. I'll be gone until lunch, I made some stir fry for you to heat up if you get hungry before I get home. It's in the fridge. If you feel the need to speak to me, you can always call the school, they'll page me. The number is on the table.

Love Ya,

Matt"

Tai smiled and hopped on the couch in the other room. He turned the TV on and started watching the sports channel, but something was missing. Something he urned for. Something called Matt.

-----Mother don't tell me friends are the ones that I lose  
'Cause they'd bleed before you  
And sometimes family are the ones you'd choose  
It's too late now  
I hold on to this life I found-----

Tai went into the kitchen and got the number from the table and dialed it on the phone.

"Tokyo Tykes Elementary, this is Mimi, how may I help you?"

"Mimi? You're a reseptionest?"

"Tai? Is that you? Long time no speak. Anyway, yeah, you must be calling for Matt."

"I believe you're right, I must be."

"One sec."

After hearing the intercom in the office over the phone, Tai waited impatiantly on the other end.

"Hello?"

"YAMI!"

"Hey Tai! Good to hear from you, I was waiting for a call."

"Really? You've been waiting for me to call? How sweet." Tai giggled for a moment.

"Uh...yeah...anyway, how has your day been?"

"Okay I guess, been lonely without you."

"Aww, Tai, I'll be home in an hour."

"And I'm anticipating it!"

"When did you learn to say 'anticipate'? Have you been reading the dictionary by mistake again?"

"You're not funny Yami!"

Matt exchanged this comment with a light laugh and bid his fare-wells.

-----And who's to say we won't burn it out?  
And who's to say we wont sink in doubt?  
Who's to say that we wont fade today?  
Who are they anyway? Anyway, anyway they don't know-----

Matt heard the bell ring and ushered his class out the door. He went down the three flights of stairs to the central hallway and made his way to the office, dodging a pack of running children.

"How was your first day?" Mimi asked, noting Matt's arrival.

"It went pretty well. But man, those kids are like wildabeast leaving." he let out a short sigh and giggle.

"Yeah, I usually wait about half an hour after the kids to leave." Mimi replied, typing something on her computer.

"So, how has Izzy been?" Matt asked, looking out of the large wall window to his left.

"Alright. He was feeling sick when I woke him up this morning though, so he's in bed now." Mimi replied, pushing a button on her headset and silently told Matt to hold on.

"Yes? Oh yes ma'am. Why? Oh, I'm sorry. You're telling them WHAT? You can't do that, he never hurt anybody!"

Mimi let out a loud "augh!" before turning to Matt.

"Apperantly some kid on the fourth grade floor found out about you and your lifestyle and told his mom, now she's about to go to the school board and complain."

Matt looked down to the floor. "It isn't like they can do anything though, right?"

"I'm afraid they can Matt, this can get you fired. You're teaching a lower grade class, so they can get you for trying to convince them to be homosexual."

"But I would never do that!"

"Well, you'd better go tell the school board that!"

"Come on, you're coming too!"

Matt dragged Mimi out of the building and into his black sports car.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything to convince them to NOT fire me."

"Uh...okay..."

They arrived at the building marked "Tokyo School Board of Education" before the woman, so the waited in the lobby until she arrived before meeting with the super-intendent.

-----And you say we're too young, but maybe you're too old to remember  
And I try to pretend but I just feel it when we're together  
And if you don't believe me, you never really knew us  
You never really knew-----

"Mr. Ishida, I want to do everything I can to help, but I'm afraid there is nothing we can do if you don't have any proof that you AREN'T trying to manipulate these children into your lifestyle."

"Are you implying that just because I live an abnormal life that I have to manipulate children to do the same just to be happy?"

"No Mr. Ishida, but said accusations have gotten teachers fired in the past and I'm afraid there is no way we can protect you."

"But he's only been teaching for a day, that isn't fair!" Mimi yelped out.

"Well, all I can do right now is put you under classroom survelance until I've been convinced that you are fit to teach."

The woman sitting next to Mimi gave Matt a cold look before going to the door. "This is a disgrace, this man shouldn't even be able to have a job, much less teach children!"

"Mrs. Ikaguri I--" the super intendent was cut off by a slamming door. "Well, it looks as if you can keep your job if you agree to let us install two camera's in your classroom." he continued, handing Matt a stack of papers.

"Go over these and have Mrs. Takchikawa here sign them as your secretary and you can keep your job."

Matt and Mimi read over all of the papers in the lobby and Matt signed, with Mimi co-signing, and walked back into the man's office. They handed him the papers and shamefully walked back to Matt's car.

Matt dropped Mimi off at the school so that she could get her car.

"It'll be okay Matt. We'll make it through this." she said before waving goodbye. Matt rolled up the window and drove to his apartment complex.


	3. Stupid Bitch

"WHAT! WHO THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE!"

Matt sat at the kitchen table in shame as Tai paced around the living room, just outside the arched door, and yelled at himself.

"Tai! Calm down, it's only for a few months."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? THIS IS EXUAL DISCRIMINATION DAMMIT!"

Matt shook his head. "This is something totally differant Tai. We'll just have to wait it out, besides, not all of the parents can hate me. Mimi and Sora's children are in my class, so at least that's two. Besides, none of the parents in my class know anything about this, as long as it stays that way I can go on about my days."

"I guess...but don't forget, you have to take friday off, it's TK and Kari's wedding."

"I know Taichi. Don't worry, I won't forget."

"Mkay Yami, I trust that you'll take care of it."

"I will Tai, and I'll make it through this."

Tai embrassed Matt in his arms and a tear danced down Matt's face.

_At least I hope I will..._

-----Sayonara ne mou nidoto aenai basho e itta none  
Eien no wakare no tsumetasa o uketomerarezu ni  
Kikasete hoshikatta uso de kamawanai kara  
Atashi wa anata ni tashikani aisarete itatte  
Tatta ichido de iikara-----

Matt greeted Mimi at the door the next day. He had come to work early so that he could speak with her.

"So...that means you'll need a sub on Friday and Monday, right?"

"Yeah. You may want another person on staff to do your job too, TK and Kari really want everybody to be there."

"Okay, I'll call Ms. Joyce this afternoon."

Matt smiled. "Have they installed those stupid camera's yet?"

"Yeah, they did it before anybody got here to elude suspision."

"Okay. Just making sure."

Sora stepped in with her daughter, Ayumi.

"Hello Mr. Matt!" the little girl cheerfully greeted him as Sora let go of her hand.

"Hey there Ayumi. Hi Sora." He pulled away from Ayumi's grasp on his neck as she ran back to her mother.

Sora sipped her coffee and waved until she could talk again. "Morning guys. I gotta go to a meeting this morning, so I couldn't be here any later. Would you take her to class Matt?"

"Sure, she can wait up here with me ana Mimi until the first bell rings."

"Thanks. Gotta go, buy guys!"

"Love you mommy!"

"Love you too sweety."

Sora blew a kiss at Ayumi and walked out the door.

"So, you ready for your second day of school?" Mimi asked, leaning on the desk blocking her way.

Ayumi nodded, showing her almost toothless smile. Ayumi had lost four teeth in her upper front section, so it appeared as if she had tiny spikes coming from her gums where the new teeth were growing. Matt laughed and walked out with Ayumi as the first bell rang.

"You need to go to class sweety." Mimi said, as a young boy stepped from behind her desk and quickly ran up to Matt as he walked with Ayumi.

_They grow up so quickly..._

-----Owari naki hazu no kanashimi wa maku o tojite  
Kisetsu mo kawatte samusa ga yakeni mi ni shimiru kedo  
Are wa wasure mo shinai natsu no hajimari no hi de  
Atashi no kawari ni kotoshi wa sora ga naki tsuzuketa  
Datte amarinimo yume no tsuzuki no youde  
Mada naku koto sae mo dekinai mama-----

"Okay kids, free time." Matt said, jumping from his desk to greet a tiny woman that looked an awful lot like Tai's mother, only much younger...and shorter...

"Hello. I'm Mr. Ishida. Do you need anything?" he asked, seeing the smile on her face he assumed she didn't know about the camera's or anything else used for survelance...but he was wrong...

"Yes, I'm just here to see if the camera's are working properly."

The smile on Matt's face quickly dropped as he led her into the room. "In the corner." he pointed in the direction of the camera's and cursed at her under his breath.


	4. Camera's and Porn

NOTE: My chapters will be getting shorter because we have some stuff going on at school, so they can't be some seven hungred words a piece anymore. Also, if there are any typos or grammatical mistakes, please notify me by E-mail. My keyboard is seriously messed up, so something I may hit the T but an E will come out. Just a bit of forewarning. Also, this is where Matt get's alot of limelight and Tai is just mentioned, because he is out of the current location, so for the next few chapters, only his name will be mentioned. Please note that this story jumps time periods often, so TK and Kari are already married to prevent confusion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt lay in bed alone. Soccer season had started, so Tai would be on the road for about three months, traveling to various countries.

_Nothing to do..._

He grabbed the remote which was placed just beside the phone on the bedside table and turned the television on. "Nothing on..." he said to himself, his eyes dropping slowly.

The phone rang and he leaped out of bed, landing on the floor with his boxers exposed. "Hello?" he asked, rubbing his head and climbing back into bed.

"Hey Matt."

"Oh, hey Sora, what's up?"

"Well, since you have the week off, with school being out and all, I was wondering if you could watch Ayumi for me."

"Sure, no problem."

"Okay. Sorry if I woke you."

Matt hung up and walked into the restroom. It was rather large, as the apartment was one of the upper level apartments, near the penthouses. Along the years, Matt and Tai racked up quite a bit of money while Tai was playing sports and Matt was playing in his band. Both professional until The Teenage Wolves split up due to some issues with Matt's lifestyle.

He turned on the fauset to the large jacuzzi and flipped the switch for the jets. He slid his boxers down and climbed in, easing his way down as the warm water burned at his groin until he was able to get used to the water.

He sat in the large tub for quite some time, thinking about Tai. On their honeymoon was where he placed himself, their first sexual experiance with one another. It was pure magic.

_Matt lay on a large heart shaped bed, in absolutely nothing, exposing every body part he had. Tai slowly walked out of the restroom and licked his lips, pouncing onto the bed and licking his way up to matt's face from his feet, to his groin(for quite some time), up his well toned abs, his chest, and finally his neck. They made out until Matt felt Tai's length harden on his stomach, and they finally got to business. Grinding, sucking, and much more. This went on and off for hours. The next day the two of them lay right beside each other, embracing one another tightly as they slept._

Matt had realized that he had 'poked out of the water'. He blushed, even though nobody was there.

He had remembered that Tai was always the victim, Matt was always in control. _I wonder what he feels..._

He took one of his fingers and spread his hole open, taking the second and spreading it a bit more. He took a third finger and shoved all three in.

"AHH SHIT!" he quickly took his fingers out. "Damn...how in the hell does he take that?". He noted that he was much wider and longer than three fingers.

_I don't wanna know..._

He relaxed for about an hour and hopped out, not bothering to put his boxers back on after he dried off.

He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, his legs spread wide open.

He turned the television on. It was a game in america, it was daytime there, so it was obviously light. It was Tai's game, it was live too.

He watched the game, even though sports weren't his thing.

After the game, they went to the locker rooms. Everyone was in absolutely nothing but their cup. _Wow...they'll show anything on TV these days..._

They got around to interviewing Tai and he sat up, as did his "special friend". He ran over to his computer and clicked on the button for Limewire. He went to images and serched "Taichi Ishida". Thousands of porn. _Wow, Tai's sexier than I thought!_

He downloaded a few of them, most of which were fake, until he came across one image that had his name in it. It was the both of them making love. "But...how did..." he quickly downloaded it to see if it was real. Yeah, it was real. Tai was sucking on Matt's lengthened cock while Matt rested his head, eyes closed, his hand on Tai's head, pushing it down. It was from the adjasent angle of the couch, where they were having sex. He opened the blinds to the large windows behind the television.

Accross the way, in the apartment complex just opposet to theirs, there was a young woman. She looks about Matt's age, with a camera and zoom on.

Matt remembered that he was completely naked, but he didn't draw the blinds in time. He saw a flash and stopped midway. Too late now. "Might as well give her a show..." he joked, going back to the couch, acting as if nobody was watching, and looked towards the TV. _Perfect!_ A porno was on. Porn wasn't something very common on Japanese Cable, but then again, Matt and Tai had DIGITAL Cable. Two men, just Matt's style. He looked in the corner of his eye to make sure she was still watching. He started to jack off, shoving two fingers in his mouth to immitate a blowjob. He saw flashes upon flashes until he climaxed, getting his hot juices all over his abs. He made sure she was still watching before rubbing his fingers in it. "Here goes..." he stuck his tongue out and licked his fingers. He closed the blinds afterwords.

"Can't wait to sue her ass." he laughed walking back into his bedroom, still not putting his boxers on, and hopping into the sheets, his cum getting all over them. "Better on them than me." he said, turning the light out and going to sleep. All that hard work made him tired.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR NOTES: One of the more...sluttier...of any of the chapters you'll see...except the various sex scene's in the later chapters, maybe around ten or so.


	5. Reunited

* * *

Very little dialogue, but a sweet scene in my opinion.

* * *

The next day, Matt walked into his bedroom with the photo's he had found online and a lawsuit to his neighbor across the way. He sipped his coffee before setting it down on the bedside table and stripping down to nothing and walking into the bathroom.

He stared at himself in the mirror. "I miss Taichi..." he mumbled, looking at a nearby picture of the two of them at Tai's last championship game.

He smiled and walked into the shower, closing the see-through door and hanging a towel over it.

He went for the soap and sprayed some into his palm, massaging his body with it until he worked his way down to his now erect penis. He began to massage his testicles, soap dripping from his pubic hair.

He heard Tai's voice.

"I'm home...hey, where are you?" he called.

"In the shower!" Matt replied.

He heard the bathroom door open and peeked over the glass to see Tai getting undressed and walking over to the glass door, no longer transparent due to steam.

He pushed the door open and stepped inside, instantly kissing Matt with passion. Slipping his tongue into his mouth and caressing Matt's tongue. Tai wrapped his arms around Matt and slid his hands down to his rear, squeezing it gently.

Matt pressed his body against his lover's, their penis' causing pleasurable friction between the two.

They kissed for what seemed to be hours, but in reality was only a few minutes. Tai pulled himself away from Matt and looked into his eyes. "I'll always love you..." he said, squeezing Matt.

"I'll always love you too..." Matt replied, resting his head on Tai's shoulder and smiling.


End file.
